


Zwei Uhr vierzig

by feuertatze



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adam needs a hug, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Heavily Implied Bisexual Character, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, POV Leo, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Teen Years, Trauma, and there was only one bed, bad metaphors, canon-typical bad parenting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuertatze/pseuds/feuertatze
Summary: Leo kann nicht schlafen. Adam auch nicht.Als er die Haustür öffnete, fiel ihm als erstes Adams Outfit auf. Der ausgewaschene schwarze Kapuzenpulli gehörte eigentlich ihm, aber Leo hatte ihn schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gefunden. Das zweite war das breite Pflaster über Adams rechten Wangenknochen, auf dessen weißem Mullstoff ein dunkler Streifen anzeigte, wo es geblutet hatte. Das dritte waren Adams rotgeränderte Augen, die so müde aussahen, wie sie Leo nur selten sah. Shit.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Zwei Uhr vierzig

Leo konnte mal wieder nicht schlafen. 

Die Ziffern auf der Anzeige seines Weckers erhellten den Raum um sich herum schwach mit ihrem diffusen gelben Licht und durch die offenen Jalousien kam das unregelmäßige verzweifelte Aufleuchten der Straßenlaterne mit dem Wackelkontakt. In der Ferne konnte man das Quietschen eines zu hastig bremsenden Autos hören. Leo blickte auf den Wecker neben ihm und seufzte leise. Das Seufzen klang laut im stillen Raum wieder. Erst ein Uhr zwanzig. Samstagmorgen.

Leo drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah die Decke seines Schlafzimmers an. 

Alleine mit seinen Gedanken zu sein war nie eine gute Idee, ganz besonders jedes Mal, nachdem er Zeit mit Adam verbracht hatte. 

Was in letzter Zeit immer öfter der Fall war. Eigentlich fast jeden Tag, selbst an den Tagen, an denen sie eigentlich keine Zeit hatten, weil Leo eigentlich zum Tennistraining musste oder zum Fußballspiel oder für die Klausur am nächsten Tag lernen sollte.

Oder weil Adam eigentlich Anweisungen von seinem Vater hatte, direkt nach der Schule nach Hause zu kommen. 

Jedes Mal, wenn Adam die Regeln seines Vaters missachtete um mit Leo Hausaufgaben zu machen oder am Saarufer herumzuhängen oder um heimlich hinter der Schule noch zu rauchen und Adam dann unweigerlich seinen Bus verpasste, trug er am nächsten Tag Pullis. Auch im Sommer. Leo war nicht blöd, er wusste ganz genau, was im Haushalt Schürk hinter verschlossener Tür (oder hinter der Gartenwand) passierte. Aber Adam hatte bisher nichts gesagt und Leo — Leo bekam seinen Mund einfach nicht auf. 

Leo schloss die Augen.

Darüber zu lange nachzudenken war nie eine gute Idee. 

Aber mal ganz abgesehen von der Sache mit Adams Vater — zu lange über ihre Freundschaft nachzudenken, war auch aus einem anderen Grund gefährlich. Dann bekam Leo nämlich ein Kribbeln im Magen, das er bisher nur einmal in der Achten gehabt hatte, als er seine erste (und bisher einzige) feste Freundin das erste Mal zuerst umarmt hatte, nachdem er sich zwei Wochen lang nicht getraut hatte, dies zu initiieren.

Aber Adam war Adam und das, was man am ehesten als Leos besten Freund bezeichnen konnte. Nicht Leos ehemalige Freundin.

Leo schob diese Gedanken so weit weg wie möglich. Es war grundsätzlich einfach keine gute Idee zu lange über Adam nachzudenken.

Ein Geräusch aus der Richtung seines Fenster ließ ihn seine Augen wieder öffnen. Es klang ein bisschen wie Hagel an seiner Fensterscheibe, aber es regnete nicht — Leo warf seine sowieso zu warme Decke zur Seite und stand auf. Als er vor das Fenster trat, blinkte die kaputte Straßenlaterne gerade auf, sodass er die dunkle Gestalt in ihrem Vorgarten unter seinem Fenster erkennen konnte.  _ Adam _ . 

Leo öffnete das Fenster, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht gerade von einem der kleinen Steine, die Adam scheinbar tatsächlich (ziemlich treffsicher) an seine Scheibe geworfen hatte, getroffen werden würde, und lehnte sich halb aus dem Fenster.

Adam gestikulierte zur Haustür, die schräg unter Leos Fenster lag, und Leo nickte und schloss das Fenster wieder.

Als er die Haustür öffnete, fiel ihm als erstes Adams Outfit auf. Der ausgewaschene schwarze Kapuzenpulli gehörte eigentlich ihm, aber Leo hatte ihn schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gefunden. Das zweite war das breite Pflaster über Adams rechten Wangenknochen, auf dessen weißem Mullstoff ein dunkler Streifen anzeigte, wo es geblutet hatte. Das dritte waren Adams rotgeränderte Augen, die so müde aussahen, wie sie Leo nur selten sah.  _ Shit _ .

Adam versank beinahe in dem viel zu großen Pulli - Leo ignorierte das merkwürdige Ziehen in seinem Brustkorb bei dieser Feststellung und räusperte sich.

„Willst du reinkommen? Musst nur leise sein, meine Eltern schlafen”, sagte er und machte Platz im Eingang. Adam nickte und trat in den Flur. 

„Wenn du willst, kannst du hier schlafen ”, sagte Leo leise und sah nach oben an die hellblau gestrichene Decke seines Zimmers. Als er seinen Kopf drehte, sah er wie Adam, der neben ihm auf seinen Teppich lag, an die Decke starrte. 

„Danke”, erwiderte Adam genauso leise. Leo sah ihn weiter von der Seite an. Das warme Licht seiner Schreibtischlampe zeichnete die Konturen von Adams Gesicht weicher als sie waren, ließ ihn beinahe friedlich aussehen. 

Aber die Spannung in seinem Kiefer entging Leo trotzdem nicht und er fragte, behutsam, fast so, wie man mit einem wilden Tier sprechen würde, um es nicht zu verscheuchen: „Willst du darüber reden?”

Adam zögerte für einen langen Moment, schüttelte dann den Kopf und drehte sich schnell genug zu Leo, dass dieser nicht mehr so tun konnte, als schaue er woanders hin. Für einen langen Moment sahen sich die beiden an, dann setzte sich Adam auf. Er zog die Ärmel des Pullis über seine Handgelenke in einer Geste, die Leo mittlerweile gelernt hatte, als Nervosität und Unsicherheit zu deuten. 

Leo stand auf. In seinem Inneren, vielleicht irgendwo in der Magengegend, öffnete sich etwas, dass sich wie ein kleines schwarzes Loch anfühlte, eine unendliche Tiefe, die an allem anderen zog, bis es in ihr verschwand. Er beschäftigte sich damit, die zweite Bettdecke aus seinem Schrank zu holen, während Adam seine Schuhe auszog und dann sorgfältig in einem rechten Winkel zur Wand stellte. Seinen Pulli behielt er an. 

Das schwarze Loch vergrößerte sich unmerklich und begann ein wenig weh zu tun.

Adam übernachtete nicht das erste mal bei Leo, aber es war das erste mal, dass er mitten in der Nacht vor der Tür gestanden hatte. 

Das Wissen, dass er etwa einen viertel Meter neben Adam lag, brannte unter Leos Haut und bei jeder Bewegung glaubte er, aus Versehen gegen Adams Bein zu stoßen, gegen seinen Arm, gegen seinen Fuß. Ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge und das Rauschen eines Autos auf der Straße waren die einzigen Geräusche, die das Zimmer durchdrangen und Leo versuchte aus dem Rhythmus von Adams Atem herauszuhören, ob dieser bereits schlief oder genauso wie er selbst noch wach war. Adams Atem kam in regelmäßigen, langen Atemzügen und hatte eine merkwürdig beruhigende Wirkung auf Leo und nach und nach spürte er immer mehr von seiner eigenen Müdigkeit. 

Adams Stimme in der Stille des Zimmers überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er prompt wieder wach wurde.

„Sorry, dass ich einfach so spätabends vor eurer Tür aufgetaucht bin.” Leo antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur in dem Wissen, dass Adam seine Bewegung durch die Matratze würde spüren können. 

„Ich-”, Adam sprach nicht weiter und Leo wartete auf den Rest des Satzes. 

Aber er kam aber nicht. Stattdessen beschleunigte sich Adams Atem hörbar. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto schneller und unregelmäßiger folgten die Atemzüge aufeinander. 

Als Leo seinen Blick schließlich zur Seite wandte, sah er im Halbdunkeln gerade so das verräterische Beben von Adams Schultern. Leos Magen fühlte sich an, als würde er vom schwarzen Loch in seinem Bauch verschlungen werden. 

Als Adam schließlich ein Schluchzen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und die bedeutungsschwere Stille im Zimmer durchbrochen wurde, ging die Bewegung auf einmal ganz einfach, und Leo streckte seine Hand nach Adam aus. Seine Gedanken rasten so schnell, dass sie keine Gelegenheit mehr hatten, ihn von etwas abzuhalten.

Sobald er Adams Handgelenk berührte, hielt Leo inne, wieder unsicher. Was tat er hier? In einem Anflug von Mut legte er dann doch seine Hand über Adams Hand und stoppte dann wieder in seiner Bewegung. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte in seinem Kopf, während er seinen Blick stur an die Decke gerichtet hielt. 

Plötzlich fühlte er sich gar nicht mehr so mutig. 

Dann spürte er, wie Adam nach seiner Hand griff und sie vorsichtig drückte. Leo sah von der Decke zur Seite — zu Adam, der seinen Blick zusammen mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln erwiderte. 

Leo festigte seinen Griff um Adams Hand und lächelte ebenfalls. Unter seinem Daumen spürte er, wie Adams Puls raste. Langsam wurde Adams Atmen regelmäßiger und auch Leos Herzschlag verlangsamte sich allmählich. 

Leo hielt Adams Blick und versuchte ihm zu vermitteln, wie er sich gerade fühlte. 

Kribbelig, froh, besorgt, traurig, glücklich - alles auf einmal. 

Dass Adam ihm wichtiger war, als irgendeine andere Person auf der Welt. 

Dass er alles tun würde, damit Adam nicht mehr nachts blutend und am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs vor ihrer Tür stehen musste. 

Dass er Adam — oh.  _ Oh _ .

Leo blinzelte langsam und das schwarze Loch implodierte. Zurück blieb die Erkenntnis und ein unendliches Kribbeln im Magen. 

Adam sah es auch und öffnete seinen Mund. Schloss ihn wieder. Nickte. Dann festigte er seinen Griff um Leos Hand, während sich Leos Euphorie mindestens verdoppelte. 

Vielleicht — 

„Lass uns das morgen besprechen, okay?”, sagte Adam ungewohnt sanft. Die Emotionen von eben waren noch an seiner heiseren Stimme erkennbar, aber das breite Lächeln, das er Leo schenkte, war ehrlich.

Leo fragte: „Bleibst du zum Frühstück?” und Adam nickte. Dann schloss er seine Augen und Leo folgte ihm

Morgen. Morgen hatten sie Zeit, über sich zu reden. Und er hatte Zeit, mit Adam über seinen Vater zu reden. Und Zeit, über sich selbst klarzuwerden.

Und vielleicht. Vielleicht. Vielleicht würden sie es ja hinbekommen, diese Euphorie und diese Wärme, die von ihren verschränkten Händen ausströmte, zu behalten.

Draußen vor dem Fenster startete ein Auto mit einem dumpfen Dröhnen. Drinnen schlief Leo schließlich ein. Die Ziffern auf seinem Wecker erleuchteten Adams Gesicht, der neben Leo ebenfalls einschlief, mit ihrem warmen Dämmerlicht. Zwei Uhr vierzig. Ihre Hände hielten sie immer noch verschränkt.

**Author's Note:**

> Die beiden machen mich fertig... Nächstes Jahr (und die nächste Folge) kann gar nicht früh genug kommen.  
> Soundtrack beim Schreiben waren "Right Now" und "18" von One Direction.
> 
> Danke an Ania für's cheeren und beta lesen.   
> As usual, thanks to AWiP, y'all keep me writing, make me feel less alien etc.


End file.
